Watching the Future of Four
by BookieAngel
Summary: I bring the Big Four, their families, and some villains. To watch, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.


**On the Island of Berk**  
It was a normal day on Berk. Hiccup and Toothless were flying, Stoick the Vast was tending to his chiefly duties, and the academy was waiting for Hiccup. When suddenly, all the dragons and the people vanished.

**On Berserker Island**  
Dagur the Deranged was plaining how to get "The Night Fury out of Hiccup's hands." When suddenly, all the people on Berserker Island disappeared.

**In the Kingdom Of Corona**  
It was Rapunzel's 18th birthday, and the whole kingdom was celebrating! But, before they could launch the lanterns, all the people went missing.

**In the Kingdom of Dunbroch**  
Merida and her family were having a picnic. Well, her parents were having a picnic, Merida was practicing archery, and her three brothers were playing tag. When suddenly, all the people of Dunbroch were nowhere to be found.

**At North's**  
Two hundred years had gone by, after the fight against Pitch and all the Guardians had finished a meeting. Bunny and North were arguing about whose holiday was better, Tooth was either trying to look at Jack's sparkling white teeth or giving orders to her mini teeth, while Jack was trying to play pranks, talking with Sandy, or dogging Tooth, when they were teleported to my safe zone.

**In Bookie Angel's Safe Zone**  
Every one arrived at the same time. The Berkens, Berserkers, Coronens, Dunbrochers, and Guardians arrived in separate rooms. But Hiccup and Toothless, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack all arrived in the same room. "What is the meaning of this?!" said the leaders of the groups, then a voice said "Hello, and please stay calm. You are all here to see a movie that will show you the future. You may see some people you don't like. Please, under no circumstances will you try to kill each other. When the doors open you may take a seat. Berkens sit in the seats with the Berk Crest, Stoick and other high ranking officials in the back. Same with the Berserkers and the kingdoms of Corona and Dunbroch. And for the Guardians, North sits in the red chair. Tooth in the multi colored feather chair, Sandy in the golden sand chair, and Pitch in the black sand chair. There will be no weapons in the theater. Thank you." Then the doors opened and every one sat down where they should.

In the Big Four's room however, things were much more challenging. Rapunzel didn't have her frying pan, Merida didn't have her bow and arrows, Toothless was wearing a muzzle that had a lock that Hiccup couldn't take off, and Jack didn't have his staff! And each of them had backed off in to a separate corner of the room. So when a girl appeared with long brown heir, blue eyes, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans and a sword on her back, standing next to a Skrill a large dog, and a tiger with something on her shoulder, every one noticed.

"Hello, I'm Bookie Angel, but you can call me Bookie. The dragon next to me is Lightning, the tiger is Crystal, the dog is Howler, and the bakugan on my shoulder is Lumagrowl. You're all here to see a movie called 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons'. And you will all get your weapons back soon, but you can't use them in the theater. Now, follow me."  
Bookie led them up some stairs and to a balcony overlooking the theater, where four chairs and a stone slab were. The throne like chairs from left to right looking at the front. The rock slab, a forest green chair with the Berk crest, a ice blue chair with a snow flake on it, a rose pink chair with the Corona sun on it, and a fire red chair with the Dunbroch clan crest.  
"Ok, Hiccup, you sit in the chair with the Berk crest, Toothless on the rock, the key is on the rock and your shield is on the back of your chair. Jack, you sit on the ice blue chair, and your staff is on the back. Rapunzel, you sit on the chair with the sun on it, your frying pan is on the back. And Merida, you sit on the fire red chair, your bow and arrows are on the back. Please be nice, you will have the chance to explore later. Your families are below, under no circumstances will you try to kill anyone, and to get snacks you just ask and it will magically appear. Thank you" And with that, she left.


End file.
